1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates, in general, to multi-animal inhalation exposure systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-animal inhalation exposure studies are generally performed using multi-animal inhalant systems. In multi-animal inhalation exposure studies, two or more animals are usually exposed to an organic or inorganic inhalant within the confined space of an inhalant chamber forming part of an inhalant system.
In the related art, a multi-animal inhalant system is typically one that provides mechanisms for exposing two or more animals to an inhalant. The inventors named herein (“inventors”) have noticed several deficiencies and/or unmet needs associated with related-art multi-animal inhalant systems, a few of which will now be set forth (other related-art deficiencies and/or unmet needs will become apparent in the detailed description below).
The inventors have discovered that it would be advantageous for a multi-animal inhalent system to be able to condition an inhalent environment prior to exposing animals to the inhalent environment. The inventors have discovered that related-art multi-animal inhalent systems do not tend to provide for the conditioning of an inhalent environment prior to exposing the animals to the inhalent environment. The inventors have thus recognized that a need exists in the art for a multi-animal inhalent system that provides the ability to condition an inhalent environment prior to exposing the animals to the inhalent environment.
The inventors have discovered that it would be advantageous for a multi-animal inhalent system to be able to provide for differing exposure durations during which animals are exposed to the same inhalent environment. The inventors have discovered that related-art multi-animal inhalent systems do not tend to provide for differing exposure durations during which animals are exposed to the same inhalent environment. The inventors have thus recognized that a need exists in the art for a multi-animal inhalent system that provides for differing exposure durations during which animals are exposed to the same inhalent environment.
The inventors have discovered that it would be advantageous for a multi-animal inhalent system to be able to provide control such that the exposure duration for each animal can be determined based on respiratory volume measurements. The inventors have discovered that related-art multi-animal inhalent systems do not tend to provide control such that the exposure duration for each animal can be determined based on respiratory volume measurements. The inventors have thus recognized that a need exists in the art for a multi-animal inhalent system that provides control such that the exposure duration for each animal can be determined based on respiratory volume measurements.
The inventors have discovered that it would be advantageous for a multi-animal inhalent system to be able to automatically control inhalent dose delivery and recording functions on an identified-animal basis. The inventors have discovered that related-art multi-animal inhalent systems do not automatically control inhalent dose delivery and recording functions on an identified-animal basis. The inventors have thus recognized that a need exists in the art for a multi-animal inhalent system that automatically controls inhalent dose delivery and recording functions on an identified-animal basis.
The foregoing-described inventor discoveries constitute at least a part of the inventive content herein.